


The Unlikely Misadventures of Barnes and Noble

by TheLawyersKeeper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, De-Aged Bucky Barnes, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, George Barnes is an Asshole, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: “Steve. He stole my hearing aid”“They’re not for me stupid, they’re for Stevie!” Steve's heart melted a little more.OrThe one where the world's deadliest assassin is six years old.





	The Unlikely Misadventures of Barnes and Noble

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a little more angsty than I planned but I hope you like it. I needed to get this out of my mind because it was causing writer's block on my Brooklyn Baby fic which I hope to be finishing soon!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I adore prompts so please send me some if you have anything you'd like to see written!
> 
> Love you all <3

Steve gaped as the dust settled, staring over at where he’d been pushed out of the way by his best friend. The laser shutting down as Clint’s arrow hit it with over 1,000 volts. Steve scrambled to his feet and ran over to where Bucky’d been standing, terror gripping him.

“Bucky!?” Steve began tearing through the rubble as his heart hammered in his throat.

_No. Nonono I just got you back dammit, this isn’t happening. I can’t lose you-_

“I’m over here mister!” Steve froze as a chill ran down his spine. He’d know that squeaky Brooklyn drawl anywhere. He slowly turned and clapped a hand over his mouth.

Bucky couldn’t be more than four feet tall, his once long brown hair now short and curly like it had been before he’d started styling it. His big grey-blue eyes gaping around as he clung to the black tactical shirt which was now _way_ too big with his little hands.

Both hands.

Bucky had both arms.

Steve charged over and threw his arms around him.

“Oh my god, oh _thank God,_ Bucky, are you okay?” Bucky pulled away and Steve caught the fear in his eyes.

“Who are you? Where am I? Where’s my clothes!? Where’s _Steve_!?” the little boy began looking around as his chest heaved.

“Steve! _Steve!_ You knucklehead, where are you!” Bucky’s eyes began to fill with tears and he jerked away from Steve again.

“Hi James, my name is Natasha” Steve looked over as the spy walked up slowly, her guns in a pile on a nearby piece of rubble. Bucky looked at her and his demeanour softened. She couched down in front of him and smiled softly.

“Nice to meet you ma’am. Do you know where my pal is?” Natasha smiled gently and nodded.

“I do, and he’s okay. Why don’t you come with me and Captain Rogers, we’ll get you some clothes that fit?” Bucky shook his head.

“No, don’t wanna leave without Steve” his voice was starting to warble and he was over halfway to tears and Steve stepped up slowly.

“Hey Buck,” the boy looked over at him again and Steve took a deep breath

“Steve told me to tell you, _don’t be a jerk, just listen to the big lug and don’t do anything stupid till I get back”_ Bucky let out a relieved giggle and a tear slid down his face.

“’Kay” Steve opened up his arms again and the little boy wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face into his shoulder as Steve cradled him close, whisking him off to the quinjet.

* * *

 

Steve sent Clint a relieved look when he showed up with a duffel bag of his son’s clothes four hours later, and everyone let out a laugh when Bucky walked out in a plain white t-shirt tucked into brown chords.

“What’s so funny?” Steve shook his head and smiled warmly.

“Nothin Buck, those fit okay?” Bucky nodded and fiddled his fingers and Clint looked at him.

“What’s up?”

“I was jus’wonderin’ when Steve’s comin’ back” the Avengers didn’t blame him, it was getting dark and Steve gently tapped the seat next to him.

“C’mere Buck” the boy immediately curled up into his side and looked up at him.

“So, here’s the deal. You’re pal Steve, he’s gone away for a while” Bucky’s eyes went wide.

“Is he sick?”

“No, he’s actually super healthy right now, but you got roughed up a little today so we wanna make sure everything’s okay with you. Is it okay if we have a doctor come look at you?” Bucky wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms.

“Don’t want no needles” Steve laughed and rubbed his shoulder.

“No needles, I promise, they just want to make sure yer head’s okay” Bucky seemed to consider this and nodded.

“Kay, could we eat first though, m’hungry” Steve barked out a laugh and Bucky squealed as Steve scooped him up over his shoulder, carrying him into the kitchen.

“We sure can!”

* * *

 

“He looks like he’s about eight-“

“He’s six” all eyes turned to the Captain as he looked through the two-way mirror where Bucky was colouring with Clint.

“He’s tall for his age, gets it from his dad” Tony nodded and turned back to his chart.

“Anywhoo, tin man over there has absolutely no recollection of anything after picking up Steve on the way to school this morning” Steve felt his heart melt and smiled.

“Is he healthy though? Other than that”

“I mean he’s a little underfed, but I’m assuming given the decade that’s not abnormal” Steve shook his head

“He had four little sisters so food was always tight at their place” Tony nodded and his brow furrowed.

“There is one thing that I don’t like though” Steve raised a brow

“He’s got a tiny fracture on his forearm, it’s already started healing so it’s not from this. Did he ever break his arm when you were kids?” Steve wracked his brain trying to remember.

“Not that I can remember” Tony nodded

“Well, other than that he’s Gucci, you can take him home” Steve grinned and walked back out to where they were sitting, Bucky’s eyes lighting up and running over when he saw him.

“Big Steve!” Steve laughed and caught the little boy as he leapt into his arms.

“Hey Buck! Did you have fun with Clint?” Bucky nodded and dragged him over to the colouring book.

“Look, I coloured you!” Steve grinned at the messily coloured Captain America and ruffled his hair.

“Looks great Buck, we should take it home and hang it up” Bucky looked at him and a blush coloured his cheeks.

“Really!?”

“Of course, c’mon let’s go home yeah?” Bucky nodded and grabbed the drawing, waving at Clint.

“Bye Mr. Barton”

“See ya later kiddo”

* * *

 

A loud crack of thunder brought Steve’s attention away from the book he was reading. He just settled back in to read when there was a knock at his bedroom door.

“Big Steve?” Steve sat up and smiled as Bucky padded into the room, he was dressed in one of Steve’s t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

“Hey Buck, everything okay?”

“Y-yeah, yeah I was just-“ another bang echoed through the room and Bucky jumped and shuffled closer to the large bed and Steve patted the mattress.

“C’mere kiddo” Bucky scrambled into the bed and curled into Steve’s side, wrapping his arms around his waist and clinging to Steve’s shirt.

“Whatcha readin’?”

“It’s called _Harry Potter_ ” Bucky looked at it curiously and jumped as the thunder crashed again. Steve could feel him trembling next to him.

“You scared of storms Bucky?” Bucky shrugged

“A little, don’t tell Steve though, he’s more scared than me” Steve smiled and nodded. He’d been terrified when he was little, and Bucky’d always been super brave.

“Here, I’ll show you there’s nothing to be scared of okay?” Bucky looked at him hesitantly and nodded as Steve set down his book and plucking the little boy out of the bed, carrying him out to their balcony.

“Okay so, when we see the lightening, start counting okay?” Bucky nodded and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder as the two looked out into the New York night.

A flash went off and Steve started counting with Bucky.

“One Mississippi… two Mississippi…” they hit ten before the thunder cracked and Bucky jumped a little.

“See? It’s ten miles away” Bucky looked at him in shock

“Really!?” Steve nodded and Bucky laughed excitedly and grabbed Steve’s shirt, shaking it a little.

“Again! Do it again!” they stayed outside until the faint sound was fifteen miles away and Steve tucked him back into bed, Bucky curling up next to him and eying the book.

“You really need to sleep Buck” Bucky nodded but didn’t stop looking at the book and Steve sighed.

“Fine, _one_ chapter okay?” Bucky grinned and nodded brightly, settling in as Steve opened the book

_"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."_

* * *

 

“Any idea how much longer he’s gunna be like this?” Tony shrugged

“Give me till the end of the week, I mean I’ll probably be done before then but I want to make you squirm a little” Steve rolled his eyes and suddenly Bucky came tearing into the room, burying himself in Steve’s knees.

“I’m not giving it back, you can’t make me!” Steve froze as Clint walked into the room, clearly trying to remain calm.

“Steve. He _stole_ my hearing aid” Steve cringed and crouched down.

“Bucky, you need to give Clint back his hearing aids, he needs them to hear” Bucky wiped at his eyes and stomped his foot.

“No! he’s old, old people can’t hear all the time!” Tony snorted into his hand and Clint sent him a dangerous look.

“But Bucky, you can hear just fine, Clint needs them more than you do” Bucky jerked away from him angrily.

“They’re not for me _stupid_ , they’re for Stevie!” The men’s scolding died in their throats at the little boys words.

“He can’t hear either, and he ain’t even old! He needs ‘em more than Mr. Barton does!” Bucky crossed his arms as he fumed silently.

Steve’s heart melted a little more.

“Bucky, you can’t steal things for Steve – you _know_ how he feels about that” Bucky sniffed and shook his head.

“He don’t gotta know, I do it all the time, just got caught is all” Steve’s head jerked back in surprise. He didn’t know that. Clint pinched the bridge of his nose and knelt down.

“Here kid, I’ll make you a deal. You give me back mine, and I’ll get a special pair made for Steve okay, ones for little boy ears so they’ll fit better. Deal?” Bucky looked at him hesitantly.

“Promise?”

“Promise” Bucky reluctantly dropped the aids back into Clint’s palm and stormed off, locking himself in the spare bedroom. Tony sent Steve a dry look and rolled his eyes.

“So he’s always been pathetically in love with you huh?” Steve blushed and coughed as he watched the little boy storm off.

* * *

 

“Bucky? Would you come out for dinner please?” Steve rested his forehead against the door and looked at Sam for support.

“My friend Sam is here too, he’d really like to meet you” Sam stepped forward and tapped on the door as well.

“Hi Bucky, my name is Sam. I brought cookies” there was a rustling and Bucky slowly opened the door, completely ignoring Steve.

“What kind of cookies?” Sam didn’t miss a beat.

“I brought two, peanut butter and peanut butter chocolate chip. Steve said they’re your favourites” Bucky disregarded Steve completely as he followed Sam to the kitchen.

Steve pretended it didn’t kill him inside.

* * *

 

 

Dinner was a quiet affair, consisting of grilled cheese and tomato soup and the cookies. Sam and Steve talked while Bucky ate silently, still sulking.

“So Bucky, you and Steve are pretty close huh?” Bucky nodded and munched quietly on his cookies, eyes fixed to the table.

“He’s my best pal” Steve smiled, the voice was quiet, but there was no mistaking the conviction behind them.

“I’m sure you’re his too” Bucky smiled and Sam smiled gently.

“You clearly love him very much, he’s lucky to have you” suddenly Bucky went rigid.

“You’re not supposed to say that” the two men looked at each other and Steve leaned forward.

“Whattya mean Buck?”

“Steve’s not sick. Don’t talk about him like that, he ain’t no queer” Steve felt his blood run cold and he looked at Sam nervously.

“Bucky, what does sick mean to you?” Sam asked quietly, dread already building up in his chest.

“Ma says I can’t talk like that no more – can’t say I love Steve. Dad got mad” Steve felt himself begin to shake and Sam pressed gently.

“What did you say that made dad so mad Bucky? I won’t tell I promise” Bucky began playing with his napkin.

“We was talkin’ about the girls at school, ma asked me who I thought was the prettiest and I said Stevie was. She said no, like who do you wanna marry and I said Steve. Dad got mad and asked me if I was a queer,” Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and Steve felt his own eyes stinging.

“I said I didn’t know what they was and he said, do you wanna kiss Steve and hold his hand and take him dancing and I said yeah-“ a sob broke out of Bucky’s mouth and Steve rounded the table next to him as his own heart shattered.

“Then he started yellin’ saying I was a queer and I was sick in the head and I was gunna go to Hell. Then – then he started hittin’ me, saying no son of his was gunna be a queer and ma was begging him to stop, but he wouldn’t stop and then my arm made a funny noise and it hurted so _bad_ ” Sam gently put a hand on his arm

“It’s okay Bucky, you don’t have to talk anymore” Bucky let out a sob.

“I didn’t mean to get sick, I tried to fix it I swear. Don’t tell Stevie, he can’t know. He won’t talk to me no more!” Bucky began sobbing and Steve wrapped his arms around him as his own eyes began to sting.

“That’s not true Bucky. There’s nothing you could do that would make Steve stop talking to you okay?” Bucky’s little body heaved another great sob and Steve wiped his own eyes.

“There is _nothing_ wrong with you Buck. Not a damn thing okay. You’re perfect just the way you are” Bucky nodded his head as he buried his face into Steve’s neck.

“You’re not sick Bucky” the child nodded and Steve pulled his face back and grabbed his chin, gazing into his eyes.

“Repeat after me okay?” Bucky sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

“There’s nothing wrong with me”

“T-there’s nothing wrong with me”

“I’m not sick in the head”

“I’m not s-sick in th-the head-d”

“It’s okay for me to love Steve” Bucky’s face morphed again and he took a shaky breath

“Say it Bucky, c’mon. it’s okay for me to love Steve”

“I-it’s okay for m-me to lo-love Steve”

“Steve loves me, no matter what” Bucky let out a wail

“You don’t know that though!” Sam watched with sad eyes as Steve allowed his tears to fall.

“But I do Buck. I know he does, he told me himself okay?” Bucky looked at him nervously and Steve smiled at him reassuringly.

“You’re his _best friend_ in the _whole world_ Bucky. There is _nothing_ he wouldn’t do for you. _Nothing_ will change how much he loves you okay!?” Bucky nodded weakly and rubbed his eyes.

“Steve loves me, no matter what”

“No matter what”…

* * *

 

“Bucky, does your dad hit you often?” Bucky shrugged as he splashed in the bathtub, Steve sitting on the floor keeping a watchful eye. The little boy shrugged and splashed some more.

“Only when he’s mad, or sometimes he’ll hit me if he’s mad at Becca” Steve swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Does Steve know?” _no he doesn’t_

Bucky shook his head.

“Mrs. Rogers does, she fixed my arm for me – but Steve wasn’t allowed to come over for a while after that, she was scared dad would hit him too” Steve remembered that, whenever he’d asked to go to Bucky’s his mom had always had an excuse. Until the one day Bucky’s shown up with him and pulled puppy eyes on Sarah Rogers and she’s reluctantly agreed.

“Why didn’t you tell Steve?”

“Cuz Steve would ask why he hit me, then I’d have to tell him I was a queer, then he wouldn’t be friends with me-“ Bucky said it so matter of factly Steve’s heart broke all over again.

“But…?” Bucky rolled his eyes and giggled

“ _But_ Steve loves me no matter what”

“Right” Bucky scooped up the bubbles and put it on his face.

“Hey Big Steve, how’s my beard?” Steve checked himself and grinned

“My gosh Buck, you’re gunna have to shave it all off you look like Santa Claus!” Steve pulled the plug and wrapped the boy up in a towel, scooping him out of the tub.

“Do you have a bestest pal Steve?” Steve kept his eyes on Bucky’s face as he held open the shorts for him to step into, little hands on his shoulders for balance.

“I do”

“Is is Sam?”

“Sam is close, but no, it’s not Sam”

“Oh, is it Clint?” Steve balanced the child on his hip as he brushed his teeth.

“Nope, not Clint either – but he is a nice guy” Bucky furrowed his brow as Steve tucked him into bed, sitting next to him and pulling open the _Harry Potter_ book – now over halfway done.

“Then who is it?” Steve smiled warmly and stroked his hair back.

“S’you Buck, you’re my bestest pal” Bucky’s eyes lit up and he beamed.

“So I got two now?” Steve chuckled and shrugged

“Sort of?”

“Okay, but sorry Big Steve, my Steve is my favouritest one though okay?” Steve kissed the top of his head and he smiled.

“Okay Buck, that’s okay with me.”

* * *

 

Steve decided Bucky was going to have the best week ever.

Wednesday he took Bucky to Coney Island and won him a stuffed bear, Bucky’s eyes bulging out of his head at all the wonders of 21st century Coney Island.

Thursday they went to the MET. Bucky dragged Steve through all the exhibits, asking questions and begging Steve to buy him a box of paints for Steve.

That was the weirdest conversation Steve had ever had.

They went for lunch at McDonald’s and Bucky inhaled his happy meal, eyes lighting up over the little toy inside.

Friday, Steve took Bucky to the Central Park zoo and to the Statue of Liberty. Bucky had fallen asleep in Steve’s arms on the ferry ride back to the mainland and Steve resolutely ignored the fawning women around them, cooing over how cute he was.

* * *

 

When Steve woke up Saturday morning it was raining again, Bucky curled around him with his head on his chest. He smiled softly and slowly crawled out from his embrace, padding into the kitchen.

“Yumm!” Steve smiled as Bucky padded sleepily into the kitchen, inhaling deeply.

“Whatcha makin’ Big Steve?” Steve lifted the boy onto the bar chair and Buck watched as he flipped a pancake.

“Well, I have blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon” Bucky stood on the chair in excitement

“Blueberry! Those are my favourite!!” Steve smiled and turned on the radio as old swing music came on, Bucky cheering and dancing along with Steve as he cooked.

After breakfast, the two pulled all the pillows and blankets from the two bedrooms and made a fort in the living room, Steve putting the radio in the corner and filling the fort with books and sketching materials. They finished the first two Harry Potter books before they moved onto colouring.

“Whatcha drawing?”

“M’drawnin’ you” Bucky climbed over Steve’s large arm and looked down, smiling lopsidedly

“I look good don’t I?” Steve let out a surprised laugh and nodded.

“Sure Buck” he went back to his colouring and asked softly.

“Hey Steve?”

“Mmhmm?”

“When we go see Tony tomorrow, does that mean we have to say goodbye?” Steve looked over at the child and saw him biting his lip, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Of course not Bucky, we’ll go in, Tony will give you some medicine and you’ll fall asleep and when you wake up, you’ll feel all better and we can come home” Bucky rested his head on Steve’s bicep and sniffed.

“Promise?” Steve kissed the top of his head and pulled him under his arm, tickling him lightly to brighten the mood.

“I promise pal, you and me, till the end of the line okay?”

* * *

 

“Alright, we all set?” Bucky swung his legs as he sat on the side of the medical bed, Steve standing in front of him as Tony wheeled the large machine in. Bucky darted away and jumped off the bed into Steve’s arms.

“No! Too big, Steeeeve!” Steve hugged him tightly and sat on the bed.

“Hey, hey Buck it’s okay, it’s okay. Here, Tony can put it on me first, so you can see it’s not scary okay?” Bucky glared at the machine but stayed silent as they set Steve up.

“See? Not scary okay?” Bucky nodded and sat down, holding Steve’s hand in a death grip as they hooked him up.

“Okay Mr. Barnes, this is our sleepy juice, just take a quick sip and next thing you know you’ll be awake and on your way home” Bucky nodded and squeezed Steve’s hand.

“Could we go get ice cream after?” Steve stroked his hair as he laid down, eyes already getting heavy.

“Sure Buck, whatever you want” Bucky held his hand tightly as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“You’ll stay? Right Steve?” Steve’s eyes burned as he nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Yeah pal, I ain’t gunna leave you okay? I’ll be right here” Bucky smiled and his eyes fell closed, slurring out softly

“Lu’oo Steeb”

“Love you too Buck”

* * *

 

“Hey handsome” Bucky blinked awake and looked over as Steve kissed his silver knuckles.

“Hey baby doll, wha’happened?” Steve rolled his eyes.

“You took a hit for me again – jerk” Bucky smirked and snorted as he rolled his head on his pillow, long hair falling in front of his eyes as he swallowed thickly.

“Clearly you were being stupid again – punk” Steve laughed and stood, pressing a kiss to his husband’s lips, pressing his wedding ring back into his hand.

“Thanks Stevie, when can I go home-“

“Not until you pass my tests!” Bucky groaned as Tony rushed in

“Nice to see you at your proper age again, you know ancient” Bucky looked at him in confusion and Steve laughed, holding his hand tightly.

“Fuck, missed you” Steve groaned at Bucky pressed him into the fridge, sucking a hickey into his neck.

“When Tony t-told you to t-take it easy, I d-don’t think this is wh-what he meant” Bucky snorted and set the blonde down, stepping away.

“I mean if that’s what you wa-“ Steve’s frustrated groan dies in his throat as Bucky’s gaze went over his shoulder to the fridge.

“Steve, why are there children’s drawings all over the fridge?” Steve willed himself to focus and looked at the collage now decorating the refrigerator.

“You drew them – well, little you drew them – for me” Bucky flushed red and Steve stepped up to frame his face, kissing him gently this time.

“Did a lot of stuff for me Buck, took a lot of shit too” he watched Bucky’s eyes get nervous and he kissed him again.

“We don’t have to talk about it right now though, I’d much rather do something else.” Bucky’s gaze turned predatory and he grinned.

“Well, Captain Barnes, if you insist” Steve grinned and wrapped his arms and legs around him as Bucky carried him into the bedroom.

The Rogers-Barnes Household finally back to normal.


End file.
